


In Another Way

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让眼里只有舰船的男人们一边玩儿去吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Way

Uhura从穿梭机上下来，忍不住频频回头。

船员们渐渐都四散离去，Spock早就陪同尚未醒来的Kirk和医务官一起转移，Uhura不自觉地留到了最后。她隔着透明玻璃罩注视着太空港。

企业号已经停靠完毕，昔日优雅完美的银女士如今体无完肤，银白色外壳上有大片烧灼痕迹，满目疮痍。她移开视线，觉得眼眶有些湿润。

她看到Scotty站在下一层，脸色激动地与一群技术人员争辩着。还有距离她大概五步远的地方，穿着科学官蓝衫、金发齐耳的女子也和她一样站在玻璃窗前。

“Miss Marcus。”Uhura打了个招呼，说出那个姓氏的时候停顿了半秒，她没法忽视是谁导致企业号险些陷入灭顶之灾。

对方体贴地笑了笑。“叫我Carol就好。”她走近了一些，Uhura注意到她腿还被夹板固定着，还是有些跛。

“你需要去医院。”Uhura下意识地扶住她。

“谢谢。”Carol绽开微笑，自然地把手搭在Uhura手肘上，“不过Dr. McCoy像是会魔法，我打赌他只花了一秒就治好了我。”

Carol看起来相当糟，脸上毫无血色，眼睛还有些红肿。这提醒了Uhura。

“我很遗憾。”Uhura地说。无论Marcus做了什么，他都是眼前人的父亲，而且听说那个可怕的男人居然当着Carol的面捏爆了Marcus的脑袋。这太残忍了。

“他罪有应得。”Carol表情冷硬，但她颤抖的嘴角和一瞬间湿润的眼眶还是出卖了她。她低下头去，顺滑的金发从她耳后滑下，遮住了她大半的面庞。“……可他到底是这个世界上最爱我的男人。”

她说的很小声，努力保持平静。

但Uhura还是感觉到了那声音下的心碎和哀伤。她有一双星联最优秀通讯官的耳朵。

“你可以缅怀他。你已经足够勇敢。”Uhura握住Carol单薄的肩膀。

“我敢打赌就算是在企业号上穿裙子的人中间，我也不是最勇敢的一个。”Carol语调轻松地说，抬眼看了看Uhura，抿嘴笑了起来。

Uhura脸颊不自在地发起了热。

“总之，谢谢你还有你男朋友。你们抓住了那家伙，这也算是替我报了仇？”Carol随手拍了拍自己的伤腿。

精通二十几门外星语言的Uhura突然开始想，她之前是否也觉得英式英语的口音听起来这么潇洒。

 

——

Uhura热爱太空，但她也同样喜欢漫长五年里偶尔得来的离岸休假。

大多数船员都聚集在酒吧里，三三两两地聚在一起喝着酒，或者在舒缓的音乐下放松地跳舞。她和Spock一起来的，可是现在Spock却把她一个人扔在了吧台面前——在她能开口向他提出一起跳支舞的建议之前。

Spock正和Kirk站在另一个角落里，不知道Spock说了什么忽然逗笑了Kirk，他满脸通红，一只手无力地搭在Spock的肩膀上，笑得前仰后合。

从Spock放松的肩背曲线来看，他一点也不介意Kirk的亲密举动，而且看起来还相当愉悦。

Uhura撇了撇嘴，开始百无聊赖地咬起了吸管。她大概是习惯了。

“一个人？”Carol端着一杯黄油啤酒，挨着Uhura坐下。

“现在不是了。”Uhura愉快地微笑，她在过去的一年多时间里早就和Carol变成了好友。当然，毫无疑问，一起吐槽企业号上的男人们加速了她们友谊的发展。

“男朋友又被抢了？”Carol很快就顺着Uhura的视线看到了Spock和Kirk，咂了咂嘴。“贪心的舰长。占用了你家瓦肯人的全部工作时间还不够啊？”

Uhura耸了耸肩。被Spock忽视的时候她心里还是会感到酸涩，不过随着时间的推移程度越来越弱了。“大概这就是所谓的男人的友谊？比德尔塔语还难懂。”

Carol扑哧一声笑了出来。她歪了歪脑袋，扔给Uhura一个胸有成竹的眼神。“得了吧Nyota。相信我，男人的友谊太好解决了。我保证一会儿就把瓦肯人还给你。”

她站起身，拨了拨金发，让它们看起来更加柔软，在暧昧偏黄的光线下就像流动的碎金。然后她迈着优雅的步子，朝另一个角落走过去，自然地挤进了Spock和Kirk中间，肩膀若有如无地倚着Kirk。

Kirk的目光一下子就被美丽的科学官吸引了。他之前就显得对Carol相当有兴趣，显然不会错过一次调情的好机会。

Spock很快就退出了谈话，他礼貌地告别了Kirk，回到Uhura身边。

不过Uhura发现自己暂时没什么兴趣理会他。她的目光还是锁在那个角落，不过现在是看着Carol微笑着，让Kirk咬了一口她手里的苹果。

他们俩凑得太近了，两头金发靠在一起，让他们成了整个酒吧最耀眼的存在。自然而般配。

Kirk大概在使出全身解数表现幽默，Carol笑得太开心了，白皙的脸颊上像打了一层粉色的柔光，嘴唇柔软娇艳，就像个骄傲的公主。

“Nyota？你是否想——”Spock似乎在试图向Uhura发出跳舞的邀请。

但Uhura想也不想地挥了挥手。

Kirk伸手搂住了Carol的肩，凑得极近，就像随时会在佳人脸上落下一个亲吻，而Carol看起来也一点不在意的样子。

Uhura猛地站了起来，在Spock吃惊的注视下大步走了过去，一把拉住了Carol的胳膊，把她从Kirk的怀里硬拉了出来。

她牵着Carol的手，无视了奇奇怪怪的目光，把人拉到清净些的角落。

“怎么了Nyota？”Carol靠在墙上，奇怪地眨了眨眼，不过看起来并不生气。

“够了。你可以回来了。”Uhura薄唇抿成了一条线。

“嗯？不趁机好好抓住你的男朋友？趁某人的视线都黏在我身上。”

“你不必……你明明不喜欢他。”Uhura脱口而出。

“你是说Kirk？”Carol笑了起来，“恰恰相反，我还挺欣赏他的。聪明，而且意志坚定。开个玩笑……我大概都不介意给他生个孩子。”

“你喝多了。”Uhura面无表情地断言，“他是个花花公子。你都不爱他。”

Carol不置可否。她蓦地俯身往前，上半身几乎贴到了Uhura身上，目光锐利地盯着Uhura深色的双眼。“那你呢，Nyota？你爱Spock么？你想嫁给他么，哪怕为此赌上一生的事业？”

Uhura怔了几秒。她从未思考过……但Carol低沉的语气像是蛊惑一般，她震惊地听到自己缓缓吐出了一个音节，在她想清楚之前。“……不。”

Carol满意地微笑，气息轻柔地吹拂在Uhura脸上。

“那么，我也是。我不会为一个男人放弃梦想。我首先是个科学家，其次才是一个女人。所以你说得对，我不会爱上Kirk，就算我跟他上了床，有了孩子，有必要的时候我还是会扭头就走。”Carol表情朦胧，眼神却毫无醉意。

Uhura感到自己向来伶俐的舌头竟打了结一般，一时间说不出任何反驳的话。Carol的态度远远脱离了常规，她见过那么多漂亮女人为了Kirk心碎……但她是特别的不是么？Uhura一直都知道这一点。

Carol像是有些累了，她伸出胳膊，半搂着Uhura瘦削的肩膀。她把滚烫的脸颊贴在Uhura蜜色的脖颈上，低低问道：“那你呢，Nyota，自由的星……你愿意和我一起走么？”

“走？离开企业号？”Uhura茫然地摇头，心脏却不受控制地砰砰直跳。

“当然不。我们都爱极了她，不比那些男人少。”Carol仰起头来，眼底亮晶晶的，“我问你想不想……从无谓的爱情中抽身而退。我们有自己的人生，存在的价值并非被爱情定义，远比给那些男人撑场面重要。”

“Carol，也许你醉了。”Uhura的手不自觉地轻轻擦过Carol的脸颊，那柔软细腻的触感在她指尖点起一连串愉悦的火花。然后她轻笑了一声：“但我觉得你说得对。”

 

——

Uhura并没有太多出外勤的机会，不过她向来有自信有能力处理各项突发状况——可是其中并不包括被一只黏糊糊的弗洛泊毛虫冷不丁地撞下山坡。

她浑身青紫，腿可能还断了，但她还是坚强地坐了起来。剧痛让她满头汗水，牙关战战，她努力让自己平静下来，毕竟她的通讯器掉了，她也许得一个人坐一夜等其他人来救援。

值得庆幸的是她并没有等多久。半个小时后，一抹蓝衫出现在她侧面丛生的杂草之间，奋力地拨开尖锐的灌木，跑到她跟前。

“嗨。”Uhura扯了扯干裂的嘴唇，露出一个艰难的微笑。

“看到是我不惊讶么？”Carol跳过来，取下身上背着的简易医疗包。她换了一条黑色的长裤，否则爬下悬崖这段路对她赤裸的小腿会是好一番折磨。

“总得有人来找我。”Uhura在Carol的手指握住她受伤小腿的时候倒抽了口气，“而且我看到你的蓝衫了。”

“你就一点也不期待来的是你家尖耳朵？”Carol调笑，分散着Uhura的注意力。不过她还是因为疼痛而咬牙切齿。

“舰长还在那群土著人手里，你觉得我会蠢到觉得Spock有心思管我？不过他还真没来……该结束了。”

“嗯，结束了。”Carol拍了拍固定好的夹板，“我手艺不错吧，有经验。”

“我是说我和Spock。”Uhura瞪着自己的小腿，像是那里长出了他和Spock的分手协议似的。

“我知道啦，傻姑娘。”Carol理了理Uhura散开的黑色长发，把手递给了她，“我们该走了，去空旷点的地方，好让Mr. Scott把我们先送回船。”

Uhura握住那只白皙却带着划伤的手，它是那么柔软，骨骼纤细，却无法否认其中的力量。

“你为什么过来？”Uhura靠着Carol，蹦跳着向前走，“我以为会是其他保卫部的船员什么的。”

“谁让我穿着蓝衫？”金发女子嫌弃地瞥了眼Uhura身上的红裙，“来拉低死亡率。”

Uhura大笑了起来，差点没站稳。

Carol焦急地加大了搭在她腰间的手上的力道，皱眉抱怨：“我不想让我听起来像我们的好医生，但是Nyota，你骨头还没长好，我可没法陪你蹦蹦跳跳。”

“Carol，我想你说的对。”

“什么？”

“男人眼里只有那艘船。”

“哦，嗯，没错。”

“那你呢？”

Carol怔了半秒，才缓缓开口。

“我眼里有理想中的美丽新世界。”她回过头来微微一笑，“还有你。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
